1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a digital video cassette recorder, and more particularly, to a digital video cassette recorder for preventing picture distortion during search, and a method for processing a picture using the same.
2. Related Art
Analog video cassette recorders adopt a consecutive recording method, but digital video cassette recorders adopt a non-consecutive recording method. Thus, the digital video cassette recorder displays a non-recognizable image, (i.e., an image signal whose image pixels are not arranged) on its screen, while image data recorded in a recording medium is searched.
The digital video cassette recorder has a search mode and a normal reproduction mode. The digital video cassette recorder cannot reproduce a picture having the quality of a normal picture in the search mode, since it scans more tracks at a time than in the normal reproduction mode. Accordingly, image data which is difficult for a human to recognize is displayed during the search mode.
The following patents are considered to be representative of the prior art, and are burdened by the disadvantages set forth herein: U.S. Pat. No. 5,583,936 to Wonfor et al., entitled Video Copy Protection Process Enhancement To Introduce Horizontal And Vertical Picture Distortions, U.S. Pat. No. 5,452,096 to Ito, entitled Recording/Reproducing Apparatus Wherein The Same Frame Of A Video Signal Is Repeatedly Read Out Of A Memory To Produce Special Effects, U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,479 to Ahn, entitled Method Of High Speed Searching For A Desired Tape Portion In A Digital Audio Tape Recorder, U.S. Pat. No. 5,748,332 to Lee, entitled Video Repeat Reproduction Method And Apparatus, U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,485 to Yang, entitled Index Search Method And system Thereof For Digital Video Cassette Tape Recorder, U.S. Pat. No. 5,406,381 to Han, entitled Character-Displayed Index Search System And Method, U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,889 to Kim, entitled Method Of Multi-Speed Recording-Reproducing A Video Signal I Digital Video Cassette Recorder, U.S. Pat. No. 5,523,896 to Park, entitled Variable Speed Reproducing Apparatus For A Digital Video Cassette Recorder, U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,382 to Kato et al., entitled Reproduction Apparatus For Video Signals Accompanied By Control Information, U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,789 to Lee et al., entitled Apparatus And Method For Controlling Recording And Reproduction In Digital Video Cassette Tape Recorder, U.S. Pat. No. 5,479,265 to Kim et al., entitled Video Data Recording Apparatus For Digital Video Cassette Recorder, U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,623 to Park, entitled Method Of Recording And Reproducing A Video Signal With Improved Quality During Variable Speed Operation, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,693 to Kagoshima, entitled Video Signal Reproducing Apparatus With Plural Search Functions.